<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast by i_fuckin_love_it</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509024">Breakfast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_fuckin_love_it/pseuds/i_fuckin_love_it'>i_fuckin_love_it</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Swallowing, M/M, Mickey in a fucking crop top, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_fuckin_love_it/pseuds/i_fuckin_love_it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey comes down for breakfast wearing a homemade crop top, and Ian can’t control himself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you aren’t into this move the along. It’s basically porn and crop top mickey so 🖕🏼</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From where Ian is sitting at the dinner table he’s got the best view of the stairs. It’s only nine am in a Friday morning and they’ve both had the day off. Everyone had left only minutes before for their days at work and Ian was causally eating his cereal while his husband still slept. He’s flipping through the newspaper when he hears the shuffling feet upstairs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he looks up Mickey’s standing on the last stair rubbing at his puffy sleepy eyes. He’s absolutely breathtaking with his hair sticking up. Ian’s eyes traverse the length of his husband’s shirt like it usually does. He’s wearing a pair of Ian’s sweats that are a little too big on him but it looks adorable. Ian’s never seen the shirt he’s wearing. It’s a pale blue color, loose fitting and falls just right above his belly button, with fraying threads from where it had been cut. Ian’s could see the pale skin of Mickey’s tummy and the black happy trail that disappears below his sweats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mickey grunts before moving further into the kitchen to grab a bowl and spoon. When he sits beside Ian he pours cereal and then milk into his bowl and hurriedly shovels a mouthful in. Ian’s drooling licking his lips as a drop of milk catches on his husband’s. From where he is sitting he can see more of Mickey’s back expose as the thug leans forward and Ian feels his cock twitch in his pants. He reaches running his hand up Mickey’s back under the shirt and then around palming his tummy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never seen you where this,” Ian purrs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mickey shrugs “bought it at the thrift store, it was too long so I cut it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like it, a lot.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mickey takes his last spoon of cereal before sitting back with an eyebrow raised “this gettin you hard Gallagher?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”you have no clue”. Mickey gets up puts his dish into the sink before heading upstairs he doesn’t look at Ian. Ian’s up off his chair kicking it too the floor and following behind Mickey. He pushes Mickey into the wall roughly trailing a hand up under the shirt and tugging at his nipple. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck” mickey hisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mickey roughly grabs at Ian’s bulge making him groan. He isn’t sure who pushes at the other but they wound up in their bedroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mickey is pushing his pants down and away. Ian sheds his clothing quickly gripping his hard cock and tugging to relieve some tension. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Mickey grabs the neck of the shirt to shrug it off Ian stops him shaking his head and gesturing for Mickey to bed over the side of the bed. The shorter man quickly does bending with his ass up high. His pink hole clenches as he waits for his lover to touch him. Ian kisses the small of Mickey’s back the base of his spine and each ass cheek before he spits at the top of Mickey’s crack</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he watches with baited breath as the spit drops slowly down and into Mickey’s hole. He thumbs at his husbands entrance teasing him before he leans in flicking his tongue over the furl. “You are such a sexy motherfucker. Getting me hard all the fucking time.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ian licks around his hole as he squeezed the ass cheeks at each side of his face reducing Mickey to loud moans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lube isn’t too far away. It never is. He slathers his fingers in lube being quick to but gentle to prep Mickey because he’s horny and hard and feels like he’s about to combust at the sight of his lover. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Mickey stretches out just the right amount he slicks his cock up pushing it teasing against Mickey’s entrance befor inching in. “Mmmm” they both moan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ian snakes an arm around Mickey’s middle pulling him up against his chest his hand sneaking beneath the crop top and pawing at Mickey’s tummy. “Such a perfect body Mickey. Fucking beautiful.” He draws his hips slowly out before slamming in</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”this ass is so tight, honey” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>mickey nods nonsensically gripping Ian’s arm around him and tilting his head as he’s filled up. “Fuck me baby”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>its the magic words that make Ian lose control snapping his hips roughing in and out fucking into the tight hot asshole of his husband losing himself </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it feels so good Ian. Right there. Right fuckkking there. Harder.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’m so close.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want it Ian. I need it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I know what you want honey. I’m almost there. I want you to cum first.” Ian wrapped his large hand around Mickey’s hard cock pumping it in time with his hips twisting his fist as he bites and sucks at Mickey’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuuuucckckk” Mickey spills into Ian’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ian pulls out of Mickey and the shorter man scrambled to his knees in front of Ian where his husband uses his already jizz soaked hand to pump his cock quickly hovering just above Mickey’s opened lips milking his cock into Mickey’s waiting mouth. “Gimme It Ian. Please cum for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”almost. Fuck fuck. Here it is” Ian warns as he empties his load onto Mickey’s tongue. His legs shake and his eyes threatens to close but he keeps them open long enough to see Mickey happily swallow his load before sucking at the head of Ian’s sensitive cock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now that’s ducking breakfast.” Mickey laughed </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>